The Past Returns
by Sparkle85
Summary: ** FINISHED ** Chapters 13 and 14 uploaded! The showdown between Spike and Vicious, how will it end? What will happen with Julia? Where will she end up now that Faye is free? r&r!!! Thank you to all the readers who have been r&r, love you guys!!!
1. Who's the new bounty?

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any rights to Cowboy Bebop, cause if I did Spike and Faye would have ended up together. This is my first CB fic so please don't hesitate to  
  
r&r or email me any comments, suggestions, questions, and or flames:  
  
latinababe85@earthlink.net  
  
Notes: Takes place after session 23 "Brain Scratch". (Pretend as if sessions 24 - 26 never happened, believe me it's worth your reading)  
  
Dedication: To all who believe that Spike and Faye belong together.  
  
  
  
The Past Returns: Chapter One  
  
Faye Valentine sat laid out on the coach in the living room of the Bebop, smoking her cigarette, and staring off into the ceiling. Jet was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Spike was God knows where, Ed was in the living room tying away in her laptop with both fingers and toes, and Ein was asleep by the couch. With no money to gamble and no new bounties to collect there was nothing else left to do bit sit around and smoke. Boredom surrounded her.  
  
"You know, those things can kill you", Spike said as he appeared above Faye.  
  
"Tell me about it", she answered.  
  
He reached down, took the cigarette out of her mouth, and crushed it with his shoe.  
  
"HEY! What was that for?!" she asked as she sat up.  
  
"Too much can lead to lung cancer".  
  
"Well look who talking. Besides, what do you care if I die? It'll probably be one of the best things that will ever happen to you".  
  
"That's not true. I've had better things that have happened to me before. Anyway, it does matter to be if you die because then I won't have anyone to brother or tease." He then walked over to Ed and lead over her to see what she was doing. "Another problem will be whether to decide what to turn your room into. A weight training room or a second bathroom".  
  
Faye, in response to his comment, grabbed the pillow that was near her and threw it at Spike, she smiled as it collated with her target.  
  
"Hehe, just telling the truth", he said.  
  
"Faye Faye and Spike person! Please be quiet, Ein is sleeping and Edward is concentrating", said Ed.  
  
"Wow, that's a change", commented Faye.  
  
Ignoring her Spike continued "So, any new bounties for us?"  
  
"Well Edward can't work with so much noise around her".  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Jet shouted.  
  
Faye, Spike, Ed, and even Ein, who awoke at the sound of these words, rushed to the kitchen table.  
  
"Potato soup again Jet?" compliant Faye.  
  
"If you don't like it then don't eat it", he simply answered. "Hey Ed aren't you going to  
  
touch your bowl?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah in a second Jet person . . . I . . . just . . . uh . . . umm . . . THERE!" she exclaimed as she continued typing away in her laptop.  
  
"What?" everyone screamed.  
  
"I just downloaded the necessary information on Tomato (that's what she calls her laptop in the series) about our next bounty . . . but if you continue to scream at Ed then she's not going to open her mouth", and turned her head away.  
  
Faye reached over, grabbed Ed by the collar, and screamed, "Listen here you, we need that money. And if just sit around here and act stupid then I think I'll go bananas!"  
  
"HAHA, Faye Faye said bananas".  
  
"It's no use. I think you ought to grow a brain", she then release Ed.  
  
"How should Ed grow a brain? Silly Faye Faye".  
  
"Ed just tell us how much the bounty is worth", Spike asked.  
  
"About 100 million woolongs".  
  
"Wow, why so much? What did the guy do?"  
  
"Who cares? Just as long as we catch him", interrupted Faye.  
  
"Well, according to Edward this guy is about twenty seven years old, killed ten people in cold blood, and his name is Shin".  
  
Upon hearing Ed say the guy's name Spike nearly choked on his dinner.  
  
"Hey Spike you okay?" Jet asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm . . . fine. Ed did you say his name was Shin?"  
  
"That's right Spike person".  
  
"So anyway I think we should start hunting this guy starting tomorrow. What do you say fellas?"  
  
"You're right Faye. The sooner we catch this guy the sooner we can eat right", said Jet.  
  
"You can sure say that again".  
  
"Umm . . . my head hurts . . . I think I should . . . go lie down", with that Spike got out of his seat, his shoulders and head down, and went directly to his bedroom.  
  
The rest of the Bebop crew shockingly looked on as he left.  
  
"I guess he's really feeling bad, I mean he didn't even finish his dinner. Was it something we said?" asked Faye.  
  
"No, it wasn't something we said, it was probably just you. You do have a big mouth".  
  
"Jet! How could you say something like that? I do not".  
  
"Do too".  
  
"Do not, not, not".  
  
"My god Faye. Sometimes I think you act worse then Ed".  
  
"Do not".  
  
"Do too".  
  
"Do not . . . etc".  
  
Ed continued typing with her toes and fingers while Ein covered his face with his paws.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the argument continued between Faye and Jet, Spike entered his bedroom, tossed his coat onto the floor, loosened his tie, kicked the door closed, and plopped down onto the bed. Spike looked up toward the ceiling as he massaged his temples clockwise with his fingers.  
  
"Why now? After all these years, the past returns now".  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I'm warning you Vicious, back off", Shin said to him as he held a sword in his hands, now aimed directly at his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked to a bloodied Spike who was lying on the ground with one hand covering his left eye, and Julia kneeling by his side.  
  
"Yeah . . . just peaching", he answered.  
  
"Julia, help Spike to his feet and get him outta here".  
  
"Right", she answered.  
  
"Make sure you get him to a hospital as well".  
  
Spike now hung onto Julia with his right arm around her shoulder as she held onto his waist. They were now making their way over to the aircraft. Spike turned his head and said "Thanks Shin, I owe you one".  
  
"Don't mention it my friend. Maybe we'll meet again, until then, Goodbye".  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Why? Why does the past choose to return now? I guess it's time I return you that favor after all Shin".  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
What do you think? I know it's a little slow but I promise you all that this story will get complex. In the soon to come later chapters Spike/Faye relationship begins to build. So if you want me to update soon please ~Review~ Thanks, till next time 


	2. Spike and Faye Tension

The Past Returns: Chapter Two  
  
"Spike?" called Faye softly as she stood outside of Spike's room. No answer came so, she decided to knock. "Spike?" she called once again but a little louder this time.  
  
"What is it Faye? I'm not in the mood", he called from the inside.  
  
"That's not a surprise. Let me in".  
  
"Whatever it is it can wait till the morning".  
  
"Stop being a jerk and open the damn door".  
  
"Will that get you to go away sooner?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe it will".  
  
A short time later Spike, who had a grin, opened the door, which he leaned against, and  
  
now staring at Faye. "Yeah?"  
  
"I just came by to see if everything was alright. Actually, Jet and I tossed a coin to see who was going to be the one to check up on you, I apparently lost."  
  
"I believe that. So, now that you're here are you going to keep tabs on me?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I have better things to do". Faye at this point noticed Spike was staring intensingly at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. "What? Why are you staring at me that way?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Spike, have you been drinking?"  
  
He leaned closer to her. "What if I have?"  
  
Faye could now definitely smell the alcohol on him. "Forget I even asked" with that she turned around and was about to leave when Spike grabbed her by the arm. She found herself face to face with him with only a few inches from each other. "Umm . . . are you  
  
okay?"  
  
"No, at least not when I'm around you".  
  
Faye was speechless as they continued to stare at one another; and it seemed as if they were coming closer and closer together. She was melting into Spike's grasp and look. Over the past few months she had developed these 'special' feelings towards him. Faye chose the word 'special' because she was afraid she had fallen in love with him, a man who loves someone else, someone who was probably far more attractive then her and a much better person. And of course being the hard frisky woman that she is, she chose to set those feelings aside.  
  
"You know people say you tell the truth when you're drunk", with those last words that Spike said, he himself closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss.  
  
Faye, on the other hand, pulled away upon hearing these words. "Yeah but people also say that you do and say the craziest things". She then loosened herself from his grasp and left a bewildered and drunken Spike standing in the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Faye awoke early caused by the incident she had with Spike the night before. She walked into the living room, wearing a peachish color silk nightgown that came to her thighs and had the silk night robe that match and which also came to her thighs, and glanced at the clock, which read 8:15am.  
  
"Argh! So early in the morning, damn you Spike."  
  
Seeing there was no one up yet she walked over to the TV, grabbed the remote control, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I might as well take advantage of the time while those thickheaded people snore the morning away".  
  
She realized that a tape was inside the old broken down VCR so, being the noisy person that she is, it was natural the Play button was pushed "accidentally". On the tape was the recording she took of herself when she was, or at least seemed like, about 15 years old.  
  
"Yaay, go me! I'll always be here to comfort you", the girl on the tape cheered.  
  
Faye knew it was her but when and where she didn't know. She rewinded and played the tape over and over again, as if by playing the tape over it would hopefully trigger a sparkle in her memory.  
  
"Faye Faye whatcha doin?" Ed asked.  
  
"Oh damn you're already up. And me just sitting here actually thinking I would have a few peaceful minutes to myself, how stupid of me", she said to herself as she switched off the TV.  
  
"Hey Faye, you up already?" asked Jet as he entered the living room.  
  
"Yeah, and you? I see you're up as well".  
  
"This is my regular rise and shine time. Must go take a bath before you use up all the hot water again. Oh, there's the breakfast I need to prepare".  
  
"First of all it's not my fault I use up the water, it's your fault for not fixing the Bebop right".  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right, if it wasn't for your lousy plumbing these things wouldn't happen. And secondly, you really need to go attend a cooking class".  
  
"Well I don't see you object to the food I place in front of you. I already took you once before if you don't like it then don't eat it", Jet then left and went directly to the bathroom.  
  
"Why should I even bother to continue to argue with men who are pigheaded?"  
  
"What about men?" Spike asked as he entered the living room in his gray sweat pants and white muscle shirt.  
  
"I was that men are selfish pigheaded assholes that don't accomplish much to anything".  
  
"Why all the anger toward men? Is it because you can't fond one for yourself?"  
  
"More like I can't find a man who will satisfied me, he would have to throw in overtime. Like you would know what I was talking about".  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Somehow I doubt that", she then got off the couch and was making her way to the corridor, deciding to bang the bedroom door; hoping to annoy the hell out of Jet and get him to emerge out of the bathroom. However, was stopped once again by Spike's grasp.  
  
"Faye listen, about last night . . ."  
  
"What, what about last night?"  
  
"Don't pretend to act as if nothing happened".  
  
"But nothing did happen. You were just drunk and didn't realize what you were saying and doing, that's all".  
  
"I might have been drunk but I knew exactly what I was doing and saying".  
  
"What are you getting at?" Faye asked nervously.  
  
"Ooo – La – La, what are Spike person and Faye Faye up to?" Ed asked seeing that Spike held Faye very closely.  
  
Faye at this interruption stepped away. "N – Nothing why?"  
  
"Cause Edward could have sworn that something was happening between Spike person and Faye Faye, right Ein?"  
  
Ein wagged his tail and shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Well you're wrong and instead of coming to wild conclusions you should tracking the  
  
whereabouts on this Shin person", with that said Faye stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with Faye Faye, Spike person?"  
  
Instead of answering Ed, Spike simply smiled "I guess I'm finally getting to her".  
  
  
  
Thank you for everyone who has read my story. I am very glad to hear that you like it. I meant to update sooner however, with school and everything I didn't have the chance. The next chapter deals a little more with Spike and Faye!!! YAAY!!! And in the four chapter Spike's past is finally revealed! ( 


	3. Finally Lovers

The Past Returns: Chapter Three  
  
"It's been almost two weeks now and we don't have any leads on this Shin guy", Jet said as he work on the repairs that Swordfish needed.  
  
"At least I've done my part", answered Faye who was sitting on the floor and leaning back on Swordfish.  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
"For your information I've been watching the "Big Shot" show and have been to bars asking around for him, in the process of which several men tried to hit on me by buying me drinks".  
  
"Do you blame them?" Spike asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I say that those guys need a cat – scan. Or at least they're hoping to get something from a woman who looks like a – OUCH!" Jet shouted and rubbed his left shoulder, which had Faye punched.  
  
"If you don't have anything nice to say then it's better not to say anything at all", she smiled.  
  
Just then Ed ran into the room in circles, flapping her arms about with Ein following her around. "Guess what Ed found out?"  
  
"You finally figured out a way to grow a brain?" asked Faye annoyed.  
  
"No silly Faye Faye. Ed has found out some out leads on Shin, thanks to Tomato".  
  
At this comment both Faye and Jet gave their full attention to Ed while Spike turned his back to her.  
  
"Speak up then Ed", Jet said anxiously.  
  
"Ed found out that Shin person has been seen on Venus traveling from bar to bar".  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going", said Faye.  
  
"Unfortunately we can't because there's parts I need for the Swordfish that can only be found here, plant Mars".  
  
"Ed thinks Jet should hurry up or else Shin person will disappear".  
  
"There's still lots of things I need to do first. For example I need to re - adjust the loosing wiring on the transmitter which that would take me about an hour and a half. Not to mention the supplies I need to buy." He then glanced over at Faye. "Unless someone would go buy them".  
  
"Oh no, there's absolutely no way I'm going out and buying some stupid parts for an aircraft that's not even mine".  
  
"Faye, the sooner you get the parts the sooner we'll leave and collect that 100 million woolongs that we so desperately need".  
  
"No", Spike spoke up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no. There's not going to be any bounty to collect".  
  
"Spike person what do you mean?"  
  
"It's clear as glass we're not going to collect that bounty".  
  
"And why not, Mr. Mysterious Person?"  
  
"Shin is an old friend of mine that use to or is still working for the Red Dragon when I was part of the group. He helped me out a long time ago and I intent to do the same for him".  
  
"But Spike how can you help out a guy who murdered ten people in cold blooded and no doubt he's still probably working for Vicious?"  
  
"Listen Jet, I know Shin and I'm positive that he didn't commit that crime. Why his name is under the bounty list I care to find out. As for Vicious, I've dealt with him before and I can deal with him again. All I ask is that we go to Venus and straighten this whole mess out".  
  
"And the money?"  
  
"There will always be bounties to collect".  
  
"Fine. Only because you've never asked for anything before. Now then, Faye here's the list of the parts I need," he then saw she was about to protest. "I have one thing left to say before you go on complaining, if you don't go buy them then no breakfast tomorrow morning for you".  
  
"ARGH!" she snatched the piece of paper from him and walked out of the room.  
  
"Faye Faye is upset with Jet person".  
  
"I don't care, finally I'll get some peace and quiet for a change".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye angrily walked down the stairs and out to the streets. "I can't believe Jet is making me get these stupid parts for him. This better not be a regular thing, I mean what does he think I am his servant?"  
  
"Hey Faye, wait up".  
  
She heard a voice call out; she turned around and realized it was Spike. Ever since that incident with him being drunk Spike had been acting strangely toward her. At times when they were alone he would often get real close to her, when they passed each other in the hallway he would lean in towards her so closely that a person could smell the scent of her perfume, and he would find ways to say flirtations remarks to her. Overall, this had made Faye feel uncomfortable whenever Spike was around her.  
  
"Great this is just what I need", she said to herself before Spike could catch up with her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just thought you might want some company", he said then got close to her.  
  
Faye stepped away "Thanks but I don't need or most of all want any company".  
  
"That's too bad because I'm going to stick with you like a leech".  
  
"Great just want I need".  
  
Fifteen minutes later they finally arrived and entered a little shop. "How may I help you?" asked an elderly man who wore overalls, nearly bald, and had glasses.  
  
"Yeah, you can help me by getting this leech away from me", as she pointed to Spike. "But since we can't have everything in the world here's the list of parts I need".  
  
"Right, I'll get them right away. Since it's a long list it'll take me about twenty minutes".  
  
"That's fine", Spike answered.  
  
"Yeah right, it'll take up an extra ten minutes just to get to the damn parts".  
  
"I'm sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves".  
  
Not knowing what to do or say Faye said the first thing that came to her mind "Instead I think I better go help the old man so we'll be gone sooner", with that she left Spike before he had the chance to say anything.  
  
Thanks to Faye's "sudden help" it only took ten minutes to get the parts, they paid and left. Since Jet needed about fourteen parts or so, each carried a bag where they laid in the living room. Finding that it was around eleven at night it was only common that the rest of the crew were asleep.  
  
"Thanks for the help Spike, good night", and quickly left.  
  
Faye entered her room and closed the door. She went to her bed where she took off her shoes and socks, she then heard the door open and close again. She realized it was him. He now stood face-to-face with her and stared intensely at Faye. "Spike what are you doing here?"  
  
He in response didn't say anything but grabbed Faye by the arms and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and stared at a confuse woman. "N – No Spike. This isn't right . . . we shouldn't".  
  
"Make me", and he kissed her again.  
  
Faye at this point tried to pull away but the more she struggled the tighter his grip was. She lost control of herself and finally gave in, returning the kiss just as passionately. With Faye in Spike's arms he proceeded to make his way to the bed and laid her down gently. Blinded by love she fully gave into his will and drived her arms up and down his back as he drived his arms down her sides. With Spike being on top of Faye and continue to kiss her with much more passion then the previous kiss, throughout the night the two became lovers.  
  
  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and glad to hear that you like it very much, considering this is my first Cowboy Bebop fic. Thanks for the reviews that have got me motivated enough to continue on with this story. Don't forget to r&r. ( 


	4. Past Revealed

The Past Returns: Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Spike woke up, stretched, and yawned. Now fully awake he turned and faced Faye who was still sleeping on her side. Careful not to wake her, he gently slipped out of the covers, put and zipped up his pants, left his shirt opened, and gathered the rest of his clothes, next left the room.  
  
He headed towards the living room where he sat on the couch and looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
"What was that I just saw?" Jet asked and sat down across from Spike.  
  
"What, what did you see?"  
  
"You just came out of Faye's room. Did you and Faye . . . I mean did you two actually . . . At this point Jet couldn't finish his sentence, he had gotten his answer by the grin Spike had on his face, he brusted into laughter. "I knew it, it was just a matter of time. For the past several weeks I've noticed some chemistry tension". "Anyway, I've been up for two hours now. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and fix the repairs on Swordfish. We're now set and ready to leave for Venus".  
  
"Is it true what Ed just heard that Spike person and Faye Faye are umm . . ." started Ed.  
  
Faye was now in a robe and came up from behind Spike, wrapped one arm across his chest, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Yes we are", she answered.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone and set our course toward Venus. In case you would like to know we'll be arriving in about . . . aw never mind", Jet said as he said Spike and Faye kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the past few weeks both Spike and Faye have gotten real cozy with one another. Jet had gotten used to the idea that they were together, and Ed and Ein were the same. All five of them were now in the living room watching Big Shot.  
  
"Well Punch this is some interesting news. The bounty on Shin is now 200 million woolongs".  
  
"That's a real treat for the bounty hunter who catches him. Let's remind everyone what he's wanted for, shall we Judy?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
At this point Spike he grabbed the remote control and shut off the TV".  
  
"Hey Spike person why did you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed you've been kinda edging lately", added Faye.  
  
"What been bothering you?" Jet asked. Ein whined in agreement.  
  
"As you all know we'll be landing on Venus shortly", Spike started. "So I think it's time I told you all of my mysterious past". He glanced at everyone and noticed he had their full-uninvited attention. "It started about three years ago when I was still in the Red Dragon syndicate . . .  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Damn, I can't stand that son of a bitch!" Spike shouted angrily and slammed his fists down on the table.  
  
Julia walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "What did Vicious do this time?"  
  
"It's not worth talking about but what really ticks me off is that he claims all the victory for himself and doesn't give me credit for anything".  
  
"There's nothing you can do Spike", she said and pulled away.  
  
"Damn right there is. I can't take this shit anymore. Julia you and I are leaving the syndicate first thing tomorrow morning".  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Pack your things we're outta here".  
  
The Next Morning . . .  
  
An aircraft was outside of their apartment. Spike had taken their belongings out, placed them safely aboard, and waited for Julia. After several minutes she came outside looking glooming. "Hey don't look so happy now", he pointed out.  
  
"It's not that Spike but, it's going to be kinda odd, you know, no worries or no one telling us what to do".  
  
"It'll be okay. We're just waiting for Shin, he said he was going to come by and say his Goodbyes".  
  
"I don't know about this. I'm having second thoughts".  
  
"As long as we're together and away from Vicious that's all that matters".  
  
"I don't think that will be happening, so sorry to disappoint you", interrupted Vicious.  
  
"Vicious! How do you -" Julia was then interrupted by him once again.  
  
"Know? I have my sources. My lovely Julia and so – called friend, you two are not  
  
going anywhere".  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it", said Spike and gently pushed Julia out of the way and grabbed a pole that was lying on the ground nearby, as for Vicious he took out his sword.  
  
Both looked at each other deadly. Vicious was the first one to deliver the first blow to the head, which Spike blocked easily with the pole and succeeded in striking his side and stomach. Vicious regained his strength and kicked Spike in the stomach and punched him in the ribs. Vicious then came above Spike and was about to bring the sword crashing down when Spike came with a spinning sweep that knocked Vicious to the ground, on his back, kicked him in the face, which caused him to bleed him the side of his mouth, and stepped on his sword.  
  
"It's over Vicious".  
  
"No it's not because I always win", with that said he dugged into the side pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Spike and shot him in the upper right leg.  
  
This caused Spike to gripped his leg and scream out in pain. Vicious grabbed his sword as he got to his feet and came down with it to Spike's face, slicing his left eye. At this point Spike fell on his back.  
  
"NOOO!" Julia screamed and ran to Spike.  
  
Vicious lifted his sword once again preparing to strike again when someone intervened to block the blow with his own sword, managed to somehow kick it out of Vicious' grip, and stood in-between Spike and Vicious.  
  
"I'm warning you Vicious, back off", Shin said to him as he held a sword in his hands, now aimed directly at his throat. "Are you okay?" he asked to a bloodied Spike who was lying on the ground with one hand covering his left eye, and Julia kneeling by his side.  
  
"Yeah . . . just peaching", he answered.  
  
"Julia, help Spike to his feet and get him outta here".  
  
"Right", she answered.  
  
"Make sure you get him to a hospital as well".  
  
Spike now hung onto Julia with his right arm around her shoulder as she held onto his waist. They were now making their way over to the aircraft. Spike turned his head and said "Thanks Shin, I owe you one".  
  
"Don't mention it my friend. Maybe we'll meet again, until then, Goodbye".  
  
Once inside the aircraft, Julia laid Spike in a chair where unconsciousness swept over him.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"That's mostly it. So that's why I have to help Shin out the best way I can, and believe me I will".  
  
  
  
Well? That's chapter four folks. Thank you once again to all the readers who has been keeping up with this fic thanks! And don't forget to review. On the side note, I've been working on this fic, during my spare time, and believe me it's getting more dramatic, I pretty much know where this fic is heading. Thanks once again for all of your reviews, until next time, Bye!!! 


	5. Is it really Shin?

The Past Returns: Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Everyone sat quietly in the living room, even Ed was quiet. No one dared to speak because of the tension that had now build up in the air.  
  
"I now understand Spike. Don't worry we'll help you find and protect Shin the best why we can", Jet spoke up. "There's just one thing left I would like to know".  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What happened after the fight with Vicious? I mean did he continue to hunt you down or just let you and Julia (at the sound of hearing this name Faye slightly moved around uncomfortably) leave peacefully? Or what?"  
  
"Not exactly . . .  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
When Spike finally did regain consciousness he realized he was lying in a hospital bed. He glanced around and until he spotted her.  
  
"Julia?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Spike", and came to his bedside.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"After the fight with Vicious you passed out. I brought you to the nearest hospital where doctors treated your leg and well . . ."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"There was much damage to your left eye and . . ."  
  
"And what?" he impatiently asked.  
  
"They had to replace it with a fake one".  
  
With that said Spike lost all saneness. "ARGH! You will pay for this Vicious, I SWEAR YOU WILL!"  
  
Julia was now crying. "You have to get a hold of yourself".  
  
"How can I if Vicious has now scarred me for life?" he yelled. Seeing Julia now crying he clamed down. "I'm sorry Julia, you're right. Hey why don't we still continue with our plans and get out of here?"  
  
"Oh Spike do you think we still can? Vicious is quite angry and probably will come looking for us. Once he starts he'll never stop".  
  
"And what would you do to prevent that? Go back to the Red Dragon? Listen Julia I'm outta here this afternoon, take a walk and shake the fear out, then meet me at the cemetery. Our worries will now be over".  
  
She nodded her head kissed him and left the hospital.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"After I was released from the hospital I went to the cemetery and waited for her but she never came. I suppose she lost her nerve and went back to Vicious to beg for his forgiveness".  
  
The Bebop then gave a hard shook. "I think we just entered Venus' atmosphere", said Jet and ran to the control room.  
  
"Come on Ein, Ed is going to get her Tomato", and both Ed and Ein hurried off.  
  
"So I guess Julia was a big part of your life. She would have to be because by the sound of the way you talk about her you must've been head over heels in love . . . you probably still are". Faye was getting up to leave when Spike stopped her.  
  
"Listen Faye yes, Julia meant everything to me. But she's in the past; she means nothing to me now that I have you. Always remember you're now my everything".  
  
"Do you really mean that Spike? Because if you don't it's better that you tell me now before things get too serious between us and -"  
  
Faye was cut off by Spike. "It's too late now, things have already gotten serious between us and nothing will ever change that. There's this fire in you that drives me crazy, I love you Faye more than Julia. I'm yours now, all yours", Spike kissed Faye passionately.  
  
Jet walked back into the living room. "Come one you two not again", he said. "Spike, you'll be happy to know that we've just landed on Venus".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the landing on Venus the crew decided to go separate ways to find Shin. Spike went with Ein, since he was after all a dog, he needed all the help he could get; Faye went with Ed, she printed a picture of Shin from Tomato. She had refuse to give it to Faye and Jet so, Faye didn't have a choice but to bring her along with her; Jet agreed to stay behind and watch Big Shot in case Punch and Judy announced some details about Shin. Each carried a communicator with them and Ed had told them that Shin had been seen at local bars around the city "Liva".  
  
"Spike and Ein walked into a bar called "Live it Up". He sat at a table while Ein jumped on top of it.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" a waitress asked.  
  
"Sure, have you heard of a guy named Shin?"  
  
"Of course he's the most popular bounty being hunt down. The reports say he's killed  
  
ten people and that he's armed and dangerous and and . . ."  
  
"Yeah I know his background, what I wanta know is have you seen him around?"  
  
"No, sorry. Almost everyone bounty hunter as asked me that and nope I've haven't seen him and I hope he doesn't come by either".  
  
"Okay then, just bring me a beer". Ein barked. "And a bowl of water". The waitress then left, Spike glanced about the room seeing at the most sixteen people in the bar. "This is going to be one long night."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Faye and Ed were at a bar called "Cocktails" and sat on stools, glancing around the bar. "We've been here for what . . . two hours now?"  
  
"No Faye Faye it's been three hours. Ed knows cause Ed has a watch seeeee", she said and held the watch to her face.  
  
"Hey babe, I've noticed your all by your lonesome self. What's a beautiful woman like yourself doing in a place like this, want some company? I'll make you feel a whole lot better" asked a man who came up to Faye and obviously drunk.  
  
"Hardly, listen bozo why don't you beat it. If someone needs to feel better it is you, I mean if I looked like you I'll even feel sorry for myself".  
  
"Why you bitch, I'll make you pay for that", he was going to slap her when Faye got out her gun and pointed it in his face. "Yes?" she asked. "I – I – I'm sorry. Sorry for bothering you and and . . . " "Listen if you want to apologize to me then you can do me the favor and never show your ugly face here again. Is that understood?" The guy nodded. "Good, now run away". He did as he was told and Faye continued to stare up toward the ceiling.  
  
"It was a piece of cake", she said to herself.  
  
A man who wore all black and hung his head down low entered the bar and took a sit at the corner of the bar, where the shadows kept his face hidden. He casually ordered himself a drink and glanced about the bar. The sun was setting and shined though a window that lightened upon his face. He quickly covered his face and the sun continued to set leaving the shadows to cast over him once again. No one saw him, at least he thought so.  
  
"Faye Faye!"  
  
"What is it this time Ed? Did Spike or Jet call us?"  
  
"No Faye Faye but Ed just saw Shin person".  
  
Faye quickly scanned the room but didn't see anyone. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look at that man in the shadows Faye Faye that him! Ed saw with her own eyes, Ed saw, Ed saw!"  
  
"You better be right", she spoke too soon because the sun shined on him again revealing his face. Faye's eyes went wide, it was him. "Ed locate Spike and tell him that we've found him". She left and approached the guy. He saw that this woman was coming close so he hid his face even more.  
  
"Listen lady I'm not looking for company so you can leave now".  
  
"You got me all wrong I'm not looking for company . . . Shin".  
  
He glanced up and quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it to Faye. "Quiet lady. Now listen to me very carefully, we're going to walk out of this bar together and act normal". He put one hand around Faye's waist and the other held onto a gun that he had aimed to her back.  
  
Once they were outside he pulled her up against a wall. "Who are you another bounty hunter or are you working for Vicious?"  
  
"Neither, I'm here to help you."  
  
"You're lying".  
  
"No I'm not but believe whatever you want to believe. Just be grateful you're an old friend of Spike's or else I would already have you pinned to the floor".  
  
"What? You know Spike?"  
  
"Of course I do I'm a bounty hunter just like him. He heard of you becoming a prime target and set out to look for you".  
  
Shin shook he head no. "You lie, Vicious sent you. Admit it!"  
  
"She's telling the truth Shin", Spike spoke up. "So let her go".  
  
He did and Faye stood by Spike. "We meet again Spike, how are you my friend".  
  
"Great, which is more than I can say about you".  
  
"Ah, yes that's true".  
  
"Let me help you Shin, I own you one after all".  
  
"I cannot let you get involve it's too dangerous. Until next time Spike", Shin then took  
  
out what looked like a marble and slammed it to the ground. Thick white smoke then emerged and nothing could be seen but by the time it had cleared Shin was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me a little long to get this chapter posted, last week I had finals and spent everyday studying, argh! Anyway, I would like to know what everyone thinks about Spike's past, is it interesting? Boring? Please people I need the reviews so please please review, Thanks. 


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Author's Note: So sorry for such the long delay but I basically had a little bit of writer's block. Thanks goodness that's all over with. And a side note this chapter contains an ooc situation so please people tell me what you think of it. This is something never attempted before (at least I don't think so) I hope you all like and remember review at the end, or just drop an email to me, Thanks. Well, enough talk and on with the chapter!!!  
  
  
  
The Past Returns: Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Two Months Later . . .  
  
Vicious was the first one to deliver the first blow to the head, which Spike blocked easily with the pole and succeeded in striking his side and stomach. Vicious regained his strength and kicked Spike in the stomach and punched him in the ribs. Vicious then came above Spike and was about to bring the sword crashing down when Spike came with a spinning sweep that knocked Vicious to the ground, on his back, kicked him in the face, which caused him to bleed him the side of his mouth, and stepped on his sword.  
  
"It's over Vicious".  
  
"No it's not because I always win", with that said he dugged into the side pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Spike and shot him in the upper right leg.  
  
This caused Spike to gripped his leg and scream out in pain. Vicious grabbed his sword as he got to his feet and came down with it to Spike's face, slicing his left eye.  
  
"NOOO!" Spike screamed as he woke up from his dream of the past.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?" Faye asked, who was wearing her peachish nightgown.  
  
"N – Nothing", he answered, and then took off his white shirt that had become sweaty.  
  
"It's 3:45 in the morning and no one just wakes up screaming for nothing".  
  
"Forget it".  
  
"I'm only trying to help, sorry I even care".  
  
"Faye, look I'm sorry it's just that - "  
  
"Wait", she interrupted. All of a sudden a wave of nauseous ness overcame her and put both hands to her mouth then ran to the bathroom where she threw up. Just as she was going to exit the bathroom her stomach flip- flopped and dived over the toilet. After about a good ten minutes she wiped her mouth, washed her face, and brushed her teeth, then returned to her room.  
  
Spike walked up to Faye. "I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to get out of hand like that".  
  
She began to get angry. "I don't know what's been up with you Spike. Lately you've been spacing out, having nightmares, and most of all acting like a jerk! And if you . . ." Faye paused in the middle of her sentence as a wave of dizziness came over her and put one hand to her head. She continued but, this time calmly. "I'm really not in the mood to discuss this right now. As you can see I'm not feeling all that well, goodnight, I'm going back to bed".  
  
The rest of the night she slept peacefully whereas Spike decided to sleep in his bed for a change, where he tossed and turned.  
  
When Faye awoke the next morning she found herself alone, still little angry from what happened in the morning she grabbed a pair of clean clothes and went to the bathroom the take a bath. However, as soon as she locked the door another wave of nauseous ness swept over her once again and vomited. When she was done she bathed for the longest time and changed into a loose pair of gray sweats and a dark blue tank top. For the past week or so she's been vomiting, feeling nauseous all the time, dizzy spells, and loosing her appetite for everything. She emerged from the bathroom and sat on the living room couch looking like a zombie.  
  
"Look who's looking all glamorous for us today", Jet said sarcastically.  
  
"Jet not now, I'm not feeling well at all and least of all not in the mood".  
  
"When are you ever, besides no offense but you look like you've been to hell and back".  
  
"Yeah? I feel like I have. It must be a stomach flu or something".  
  
"Why don't you go find out? It wouldn't hurt".  
  
"Spike's been under a lot of pressure trying to find Shin. I don't want to worry him about me seeing a doctor . . . but you're right. What he doesn't know won't hurt him". She got up but once again felt a dizzy spell overcome her and would have fell back if it wasn't for Jet holding her steady. She smiled to at him, her way of saying thanks, and proceeded to her bedroom while, Jet had a worry look.  
  
"Hey Jet, I'm off to another bar. Maybe I'll have some luck today and run into Shin again", Spike said.  
  
Faye appeared with the same blue tank top but wore a black pair of pants. Spike looked at her with a look that asked, "What's with the clothes?" Before he could ask she answered. "I decided that even a change is good once in a while", she lied not telling him that she felt awful. "I'll be back in a while . . . Jet is sending me to buy some parts for my Redtail".  
  
Sensing she was lying he looked doubtfully at her. "Really? There isn't something you're trying to keep from me is there?"  
  
"N – No. That's the truth, I'll be back in a few hours", and left.  
  
Spike stared after her. "Jet, didn't she seem a little off edge? Unless you know something I don't."  
  
"You're just illusionating. She told you the truth I sent her to buy some stuff. Really, I'm starting to think that this whole obsession in finding Shin is getting to your head".  
  
  
  
Spike went off in his Swordfish to a bar hoping to find Shin but most of all he needed a drink. As he approached the door he heard muffling sounds coming from the back. He decided to have a look. There he found two men holding a bloodied and beaten Shin while Vicious himself pouched him. He took out his gun and fired three shots into the air.  
  
Vicious looked up and smiled evilly. "Ah, so we meet again Spike. How are you, considering the last time we saw each other you weren't in the best shape", seeing him raise his gun. "This is non of your concern so stay out of it".  
  
"You got all wrong Vicious. This is my business, not including the payback I still own you".  
  
"I'm afraid the past three years your ego has grown more than your intelligence".  
  
"What I would give to just kick your ass for five minutes".  
  
"No one's stopping you. Unless you're afraid of getting the repeat occurrence of last time".  
  
"Damn you Vicious!" with that Spike shot the two men who were holding onto Shin. He fell to the ground unconsciously and Spike carried him over his shoulder but turned back to Vicious. "You're just lucky I have some better things to do".  
  
"Oh really? Just remember one thing Spike, now that I know you're on Venus and have  
  
Shin in your procession you just better watch your back".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike had gotten Shin on Swordfish and were now safely onboard the Bebop in his bedroom. He realized that Shin had three bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, which was now popped into place, and a wounded right leg.  
  
"Spike don't you think we better take him to a hospital?"  
  
"Jet you don't understand. Shin is the most wanted bounty and people would recognize him instantly who knows maybe they would even want to claim the bounty for themselves, we can't. Besides, I think we have everything under control".  
  
"Damn you Spike . . . you just . . . had to get . . . involve", coughed Shin.  
  
"Your welcome for saving your ass. With all do respect you look like shit".  
  
Shin laughed. "You never change, same old you".  
  
Sensing he was no longer needed Jet exited the bedroom.  
  
"So, how about a little explanation. I'll find out sooner or later, it's better sooner than later".  
  
"I suppose your right. After you left the Red Dragon he never did trust me with anything but let me continue being in the Red Dragon because I was the best guy he had. About half a year ago I walked into my room where I found Linda, my girlfriend, dying. She had been shot just below the liver and had internal bleeding. There was nothing I could do except be at her side. During that time she managed to tell me that Julia had done this to her and gave me a tape which she had hidden on her back, she then died". Shin coughed several times then continued. "I sat and watched the tape on it, it had Vicious killing the superior leader and that's when I learned that he had obtained leadership of the Red Dragon. When the tape was just about to finish Vicious entered my room and saw what I had watched. Blinded by my rage and hatred, I threatened to take it to the other superior members in the syndicate. At that point we dueled and I escaped, he tried to locate my whereabouts since then, failing to find me, he recently put my name under false charges in the bounty list for the highest bounty in history".  
  
"Yeah 200 million woolongs, I heard. What's driving me insane is why did Julia kill Linda?"  
  
"She's not the angel you left behind three years ago Spike. Julia's cold as ice now and second in command next to Vicious. I swear she like the robot that takes orders and accomplishes it no matter who she hurts or what it costs."  
  
"I swear on my life Shin, Vicious and Julia will pay for what they have done to you".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye finally returned to the Bebop and wore an expression of denial. She saw Jet was trimming a bonsai and tried to walk quickly pass him but it was no use. "Faye! What happened?"  
  
"Oh Jet, I didn't see you there", she lied trying to sound surprise as much as she could.  
  
"So, what did the doctor have to say?"  
  
"N- Nothing, I'm fine the doctor just said it was stress".  
  
"Cut the cram Faye. You're lying, I know you are, and that nervousness isn't helping one bit".  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
"If you don't tell me what's going on I'll go directly to Spike and tell him where you really went".  
  
"Damn it Jet! Okay, I'll tell you . . . I'm pregnant".  
  
  
  
Second author's note: Wow, didn't see that coming huh? Well, the sooner I get more reviews the sooner I'll post the next chapter. And don't worry there'll be another longer and better confrontation between Spike and Vicious. Also, this fic has now turned into more of a drama than a romantic fic but, don't worry cause it will still have a Spike/Faye relationship throughout it!!! So, please Review!!! Until next time. 


	7. Surprise Revealed

The Past Returns: Chapter Seven  
  
"P - P - Pregnant?" Jet said in bewilderment.  
  
"Believe it or not but I'm a woman ya know and it can and did happen to me. You can slap that confused look off your face, you're not helping one bit".  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know what to do. First of all, out of the millions of women in the universe this had to happen to me and at the worst time possible".  
  
"Faye?" Spike called and both Jet and Faye heard him approaching from his bedroom.  
  
Faye yanked Jet by the collar. "Listen here Jet I don't want Spike to know about this yet. You're the only one that knows and if he finds out, I'll know who to blame and believe me you'll pay deeply. Got that?"  
  
"But . . . you can only keep it hidden for so long."  
  
"I'm only two months along so it'll be sometime until I begin to show. When the time comes I'll deal with it, okay?" she then released Jet.  
  
"Hey Faye, it took you a while to get back", Spike said. "Anyhow, I'd like you to meet someone".  
  
Returning to her cool and somewhat frisky self "Who? I'm not meeting anyone if I'm not given a good enough reason to".  
  
"I know you're still pissed which you can nag at me later".  
  
"I don't nag, do I Jet?"  
  
"Whatever don't ask me. Just don't".  
  
All three of them walked to Spike's bedroom where they found Shin laying on his bed with just his black pants on and bandages wrapped around his chest. He sat up as soon as he saw he had company.  
  
"Shin I thought you should meet your new crew members since I see you'll going to be here for a while. This is Jet Black, the person who owns this ship and the cook".  
  
They shook hands. "Forgive me Jet but I didn't thank you for helping to treat me, I was a little out of it".  
  
"Sure, no problem".  
  
"And this is Faye Valentine, the woman I'm with now".  
  
"Nice introduction Spike. Let me ask you a question Shin, of all the years you've know him did you ever find him to be a . . . oh what's the word . . ."  
  
"A jerk? Sure all the time. Spike you really hit the jack - pot this time. You got a woman with a great personality and not to mention very beautiful"; he lifted Faye's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Spike person, Ed want to meet Shin person too", yelled Ed as she came bouncing around the room.  
  
"Here's the main cord of stupidity, also known as Ed, she's annoying but useful".  
  
Ein barked. "Hello Shin person, this is Ein, an engineered data dog. Ed helped Spike and Jet persons and Faye Faye find you. Ed also saw when Shin person took Faye Faye out of the bar about . . . uh . . . two months ago!"  
  
"Useful? Is she brain damage or just stupid?" Shin questioned.  
  
"We think it's a combination of both. Don't worry within time you'll think it's a normal thing", said Faye.  
  
Before anyone realized it a month had gone by. Shin was fully recovered; Spike and him had caught up with old times. Ed, Ein, and Jet remained the same. As for Faye, she noticed that her stomach had become hard and slightly rounder so, she made some changes. She replaced her old clothes with normal clothing, this way no one could tell she was expecting.  
  
Spike and Shin now sat in the living room watching Big Shot. "Folks it seems that the bounty for Shin just went up to 250 million woolongs", said Judy.  
  
Shin shut off the TV. "Spike I've been thinking, its time for me to face Vicious once again. I still have the tape in my procession so I'll go straight to the superior members of the Red Dragon and report him".  
  
"And how do you hope in accomplishing that?"  
  
"Vicious assigned more imperial guards and security around and inside the main building. I guess I'll just have to push my way though them. Right before I escaped I learned that he had turned everyone against me and had given orders to kill me at sight".  
  
"If that's the case then I'm coming with you".  
  
Faye, who was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was V cut, sat in the kitchen eating a third helping of dessert with Jet talking to her. "Goodness if you keep eating like that then Spike will definitely find out for himself".  
  
"No he won't. But maybe he will find out if he hears you talking like that", she got up and headed for the living room with her plate in hand when she heard something interesting.  
  
"Spike you know that if you come there is a possibility you won't be coming back at all".  
  
"I know, this is my chance to find out if I'm really alive".  
  
Jet came up from behind Faye "You know it isn't nice to listen in on other people's conversations".  
  
"Shut up Jet". He didn't object because he also heard some interesting words that were being exchanged.  
  
"And what about the crew, Faye?" Shin asked.  
  
"I love Faye but, I need to settle this score with Vicious once and for all. It's been decided no matter what".  
  
At this point Faye dropped the plate she was holding and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
  
Both Shin and Spike turned around and saw Jet and Faye. "Shit Faye, how much of that did you hear?"  
  
"A good amount actually". She had so much pride in her that she didn't dare to cry in front of him but Spike saw the anger that had build inside her eyes. He stood up.  
  
"You don't understand, I need to do this I -"  
  
"For what? For your stupid past? Sure Vicious made you suffer and treated you like shit but that was in the past. You once told me that sometimes it's better not to know about your past just as long as you live the future! What a hypocrite you turned out to be! All I ever hear you say is: I need that or this is better for me, when are you going to stop thinking about yourself and take people into consideration? Most of all, what about us?! The promises you've made me, I just bet those were all lies. DAMN YOU SPIKE!" Just then a sharp painful pain shot through her abdomen. "Oww! Oh God!" Faye mooned and gripped her stomach.  
  
"Faye are you alright?" Spike asked concerned.  
  
"What do you care? Get the hell away from me!" she yelled as he came close to her.  
  
Another sharp pain shot though her. "Oww!" She leaned against Jet for support; he sat her gently on the couch.  
  
"What wrong with her?" Shin asked.  
  
He ignored him. "Faye you need to clam down, it's not healthy for your condition", Jet told her.  
  
"What condition?" Spike asked confused.  
  
Jet turned to him "She's pregnant", with that he helped Faye to her feet and slowly guided her to her bedroom, leaving a very stunned Spike behind. 


	8. Goodbye My Friend

The Past Returns: Chapter Eight  
  
"Well I take it upon hearing that news you're probably going to stay huh?" Shin asked. "I understand it's only natural, don't worry it's okay, thank you for the help. Vicious and Julia will both pay for what they've done to me".  
  
"No Shin your wrong. Like I said before, it's been decided I'm going no matter what".  
  
The Next Morning . . .  
  
Faye, who felt better physically and emotionally, sat at the kitchen table eating a donut. After she finished she headed back to her bedroom but when she opened the door she was pulled by and against someone. It was Spike.  
  
He held her tightly to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he demanded.  
  
"What I decide to do is my business besides, who do you think you are to come here and  
  
barge into my room?"  
  
"Your room? You didn't think so a few months ago. Anyway, that's beside the point, I demand to know why Faye, why? After all I do have a right to know".  
  
"Why? Are you going to actually stay and cancel your plans with Shin just so you can actually be a father?" She saw the answer written in his eyes, `no'. "I thought so but do you really want to know why I kept it hidden from you, it was because I saw the pressure you were already in and I didn't think you needed a new problem on your shoulders . . . anyway don't worry about me. I'm only three months along so I have plenty of time to get situated".  
  
"Faye you were never a problem to me. I love you and I love you even more knowing that you're carrying our child".  
  
"Correction Spike, my child. So why don't you return to your plan of vengeance against Vicious. Oh, and just to keep your conscious at ease me and my child do not need anything from you. I have Jet, heck even Ed and Ein to get me through this".  
  
" . . . Well then that's that huh?" Spike let go of her. "I also came by to tell you that I'm leaving . . . I don't know if I'll be coming back. Just remember that I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and that I love you Faye". He kissed her on the cheek. "Tell the baby about me", and left the room.  
  
As soon as he did Faye locked the door and sled down against the wall crying. "I love you too Spike".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Shin went to Callisto, one of Jupiter's moons, because that was where the Red Dragon syndicate's main building was located. They made it there within two months, making stops along the way to plan and lay out plans. Both went to the building and studied how many imperial guards were around and what time Vicious arrived and left. Too preoccupied in their work neither one knew how many more months had passed before they decided it was the right time to attack.  
  
The building was located in an isolated area away from the civilization and was twice as big as a mansion with tall white gates surrounding it and about forty or so imperial guards walking about the compound.  
  
"Okay Spike remember take out as much imperial guards as you can. Once we're inside you go for anyone who tries to attack you and Vicious is mine. No matter what do not intervene, this is something I need to settle myself". Shin told him.  
  
"I respect that. Good luck my friend".  
  
"Okay it's now or never".  
  
Both took out their guns loaded and ran the gates. Shin shot the lock and kicked it opened. Immediately guards surrounded them however, it was of no concern for Spike and Shin they took out half of the guards and within seconds the alarm sounded off. Sensing that Vicious might escape they ran into the building as the twenty guards that were left chased them up the stairs. Both finally reached the superior court office and kicked opened the door. Spike locked the door shut and could hear pounding from the guards coming from the other side. When he turned around several guards and members stood on their feet while Vicious sat calmly at his desk.  
  
"So Spike, Shin, to what do I own this special visit to? I must admit I'm quite impressed you made it this far . . . it's so hard to get good security these days".  
  
"You will pay Vicious!" Shin yelled.  
  
"Funny, because as I recall you were the last person who was paying the last time we met. Enough chit - chat let's play. Attack!" with that said the guards and members quickly advanced upon Shin and Spike.  
  
Shin took out his sword and sliced his way to Vicious. Now standing face to face with him and seeing that he also had his sword in hand. "This is your final opportunity Shin, let's see what you're really made of".  
  
"You'll regret everything you ever did to me but before I kill you I want to hear you beg for forgiveness", he lifted his sword and aim to strike him about the ribs, which Vicious blocked easily.  
  
Shin continued to aim to his neck, chest, head, and legs, it was no use Vicious had always blocked his strike it was as if he knew what he was thinking. He didn't give up, he thought about Linda and imagined her beautiful smile she always had, that gave him more will to continue. With one hand he aimed for the ribs again and predicting that he would block that blow as well, with the other hand he punched his face and delivered a spinning back kick. With Vicious surprised and stunned, Shin took this time to kick the sword out of his hands and delivered more kicks and punched towards the body.  
  
On the other hand Spike was fighting off the other guards and members that have came to attack him. He side kicked one person in the stomach, took out his gun and shot four other guys that were coming his way. There were only about five more left he did a spinning hook kick on guy number one and two which fell unconsciously to the floor. Guy number three he shot him in the leg and taken slightly off guard guy number four managed to knock him on his back while guy number five was beating the living daylights out of him. He regained his strength grabbed both hands of the guy and flipped him over with his legs so that he collated with guy number five. Slightly wounded he staggered to his feet and glanced over to where Shin and Vicious were fighting, seeing that his friend had the upper hand he smiled and look on at the fight.  
  
Shin gave a series of multiple punches to the body and head; he ended it with a sidekick, which caused Vicious to fall hard against the wall. Shin smirked thinking he had won the battle so he then brought his sword above his head. "This is for Linda", Spike heard him say. Just then he saw a bullet go through his body. He turned around and saw who had shot him. There she stood, Julia. However, this time it was as if he were staring at a different woman although she looked the same. She stood staying at the entrance of another door that joined the superior court office to another, in her black leather uniform with a smoking gun in hand. If he still felt love for this woman like he did so long along, although his heart was now occupied with another, it was definitely gone. Rage and hatred filled him as he continued to stare at this cold heartless woman.  
  
Vicious laughed and Spike turned his attention back to them. Shin fell to his knees and gripped his wound. "My beautiful and loyal Julia, she never did fail me Spike. Like I always say I no matter what I win! I believe this is my grand exit, do hope to see you again Spike", with that he fled with Julia and left.  
  
Spike ran to Shin. He touched the wound and realized that it had punctured an organ.  
  
"Damn Vicious, damn Julia. DAMN THEM BOTH TO HELL!" Spike screamed.  
  
"Spike, promise me not to go after them now".  
  
"I can't do that".  
  
"As a dying wish, I beg you. You're filled with rage and hatred which will blind you and probably turn up dead just like me".  
  
"Okay. But I swear to you Shin that I will get vengeance for you and me. Until then go on, go to Linda".  
  
"I will my friend, just as long as you return to what you left behind". Those were the last words he said and breathed his last breath, as he fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Several moments passed. "I think I will Shin, I think I will go back to what I left behind", Spike said and left the room in utter silence. 


	9. The Return

The Past Returns: Chapter Nine  
  
After the death of his best friend, Spike had gone into depression but followed Shin's advice and decided to return to what he had left behind, Faye. He figured they were still on Venus and flew back in that direction. He was now walking back to the Bebop and just hoped that his confrontation with her was better than the last.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"So why don't you return to your plan of vengeance against Vicious. Oh, and just to keep your conscious at ease me and my child do not need anything from you. I have Jet heck even Ed and Ein to get me through this".  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"True you may not need me but I sure know that I need you". He finally made it onboard the Bebop and was now in the living room when he felt something tug on his pants and realized it was Ein. "Where's everyone?" Ein barked and walked off into the kitchen while Spike peered though the crack of the door, everyone sat around the table.  
  
"What?" Faye questioned as she realized Jet had been staring at her in amazement.  
  
"Are you going to want another helping after your second or third, I lost track. For the past few months I never had to cook so much and fetch a woman's orders of what she wants to eat, especially when you get those midnight cravings. For example, when was it . . . sometime last week you had a craving for strawberry ice cream and made me go out and buy some at 2:30 in the morning! All I have to say is thank goodness you're eight months along, I personally don't know how I survived this long".  
  
Faye stood up for her chair. "Oh come now Jet it hasn't been that bad. Look at it this way at least you aren't the woman". He ignored her and started to put the plates away. "Oh Jet come feel this! The baby is kicking again".  
  
"No thanks I already have felt it one too many times".  
  
"Edward wants to feel Faye Faye's baby kick pleeeaassseeee. Ed promises to be gentle".  
  
"Okay why not", she grabbed one of Ed's hand and gently placed it on her swollen stomach.  
  
"Wow!" Ed exclaimed and that made Faye smile.  
  
Spike who still stood behind the kitchen door took this time to absorb her features. She was wearing a white short shelve shirt and black overalls. Since she was a small boned person it was only natural she looked is she were only six months pregnant instead of looking like most women who were that far along, like a balloon. That smile she had made her glow even more attractive.  
  
"Hehe, cool Faye Faye. Ed thinks that baby is healthy".  
  
"Well he should be considering the junk and amount that she eats", Jet added.  
  
"I think she looks even more beautiful", Spike said deciding to make himself noticeable. All three looked up shocked and speechless.  
  
"YAY, Spike person is back! Ed is soooooo happy now". She then started to act like a plane with her arms up and pretending to fly around the kitchen. "Guess what Spike person there's a surprise you haven't heard of yet and Ed is going to tell you. When was it about . . . a month ago Faye Faye went to the doctor and found out she's going to have a -" At this point Faye decided to close her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" Jet asked coldly.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"I was just about to leave anyway", Faye said and quickly left the kitchen.  
  
"Me too, Ed is going to bed. Come on Ein".  
  
"You haven't answered my question".  
  
"Jet I just went though a hard time. I don't need this right now". He told him everything that had happened.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Shin".  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm really sorry about leaving. So how has she been?" he asked as he took out a cigarette to his mouth and lid it with his lighter.  
  
Jet took out Spike's cigarette and stomped it on the floor. "This is a no smoking ship now. Anyway the first month was hard for her after you left. Faye cried all the time and did nothing but stay in her bedroom. I finally got her to go to the doctor; there she was given her first ultrasound and things changed. I guess after seeing the life that depended on her, she returned to her old self; probably decided to move on. Of course with the help of uncle Jet", he said proudly.  
  
"Thanks Jet for being there when she needed someone the most".  
  
"While you were gone I've gotten close to Faye to consider her my friend, can you believe that? Who would have guessed? I know for a fact that she still loves you and if you want her back I suggest you go for it".  
  
"Thanks again but it's late and I don't want to wake her. I'll talk to her first thing in the morning". Spike proceeded to his bedroom however; he found it to be a nursery. The walls were painted baby blue, the hard floor was now replaced with baby blue carpet, two dressers that were probably filled with baby clothes, a white rocking chair that had been placed at the corner of the room, and a white crib placed against a wall, last but not least white shelves with stuff animals that were racing cars, footballs, basketballs, and baseballs. It had all made sense what Ed was trying to tell him before her mouth was covered, it was no doubt that Faye was expecting a boy. He saw a light coming from her bedroom so he closed the door to the nursery.  
  
Faye was going to close her door when a foot had stopped it, she looked up.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked. "We need to talk".  
  
"I have nothing to say to you besides, I'm tired and want to go to bed".  
  
"No Faye we need to talk now. Just hear me out for ten minutes then if you want me to leave I'll go". Noticing he had her attention he stepped into her room and continued. "I know I acted like a stubborn jerk and only thought about myself, I sorry. Things didn't go so well with Shin and some sense got knocked into me so, I returned to the one person who means so much to me". He retold the story to her. "You know when people say `you don't know what you have until you loose it'?" It's true because I have suffered by it. I love you Faye and I need you two in my life", he said as he rested one hand upon her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones she was feeling but it didn't matter because Faye had forgiven Spike.  
  
About two weeks later things were better between the two. Spike had taken over Jet's job in tending to Faye's needs and on the other hand Jet finally got some rest. The two had gone out to a bakery due to her craving chocolate cake and were now heading back.  
  
"Seriously Faye, how much will you eat? You're twice as worse as before".  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Uh, I'm afraid to answer that question".  
  
As the two now approached the Bebop that realized the lights were out, which meant Jet and the rest were out, and about twenty men were waiting outside. "Are you Spike Spiegel?" one of them asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I have orders from Vicious to bring you back alive and harmed if necessary".  
  
Faye backed slightly away from Spike and it was then that he hook kicked two men and manages to wound three others by shooting them. One guy came unexpecting behind Faye and pulled her to him.  
  
"Surrender and drop your weapon Spiegel or else I'll be force to do some damage", he said and pointed a knife to her stomach.  
  
"You're not going to let him get away with that, right Faye?"  
  
"Of course not", she elbowed him hard in the ribs which caused him to loose his grip on her and taking this opportunity she punched him away. She reached down and snatched a staff away from one of the unconscious men that were already lying on the ground and was ready to strike anyone who came her way. She saw one man coming at her with a club in his hand and blocked the strike, then she kicked him in the knees and brought the staff to his ribs and head, down he went. Faye felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach, none that she ever experienced before. She cringed at the pain but continued to fight. At the same time Spike was fighting off as much men as he could but kept an eye on Faye at the same time.  
  
Out of nowhere multiple shots were heard. All turned around and saw Jet holding two rifles. "Anyone care to try me?" he asked. The few men that were left ran away.  
  
Devoting his attention to Faye who was now holding onto her stomach with one hand as the other was holding onto the Bebop for support. Spike ran over to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"M - My water just broke".  
  
Thank you for everyone who's been reviewing, I really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter wasn't that interesting but, I'm working on the next chapter and that one will have a little more action to it. I plan to post it sometime this week, possibly Friday. Thank you once again to all the readers who have given me support. And please don't forget to review! 


	10. The Syndicate's Attack

The Past Returns: Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
This man sat in his royal chair, head of the Red Dragon, he had light blue hair that fell just over his ears, and was wearing a brown shirt and matching pants, dark blue tie and a matching trench coat to match with it, in his hand he held his sword. He now stared at less than half of the men that he had sent. They returned beaten, bruise, or shot. "What the hell happened?!" he demanded.  
  
"Vicious, we located Spike and tried to bring him back just like you order. Unfortunately he had reinforcements and was much to strong for us to handle", one man spoke.  
  
"Oh? Reinforcements? If my memory is correct there mustn't been more than possibly two or three people. Am I correct?" The man didn't speak. "You fools you outnumbered them three to twenty! That's just ridiculous! Tell me Julia how hard could it possibly be for twenty men to drag one back alive?" he spoke to her, who was standing at his side.  
  
"None. It shouldn't be difficult at all".  
  
He smiled. "I thought so. Can either one of you give me any useful information to change my mind from killing you all for failing me?"  
  
"Forgive us Vicious perhaps I do know one of some sort", the same man spoke. "When we finally located the Bebop no one was inside therefore we decided to wait. Spike finally returned with a woman, her name was mentioned once and it was Faye, she is with child and by the looks of it, she is his girlfriend."  
  
Julia stood stunned. She hadn't expected this. At this moment she was boiling with rage.  
  
"Excellent! Today is your lucky day men, your lives have been spared. Now leave me". Once they left he continued to speak. "I'm planning another attack on Spike and this time I will also go. You know what they say 'if you want the job done then you will have to do it yourself.' One more thing, I need my best people to come with me therefore, Julia, you will be coming as well".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the fight with Vicious' men Faye was rushed to the hospital where she delivered a healthy baby boy who weighed seven pounds and six ounces. He had his father's hair, eyes, and colored skin but also had his mother's nose, birthmark [that was located on his left thigh (made that up myself)] and her big appetite. After much discussion they had finally decided on the name Eric Valentine Spiegel. The crew had moved locations because of the possibility that Vicious might come after them again, even though it had been two months since their last confrontation with his henchmen. After a while the crew went back to their normal routines, with the addition that every three to four hours you could hear a baby cry, and Faye had gotten her figure back.  
  
It was early in the morning when a baby's cry awoke Faye and could be heard echoing in the hallway. "Spike . . . get up Eric's crying. Spike?", she called as she shook him gently.  
  
"What? Not now", he rolled on his stomach and placed a pillow over his head. "He's not my son at seven in the morning".  
  
"I already got up for his last feeding at four in the morning so, that makes it your turn".  
  
"Faye I need the sleep now so, I'll make a deal with you if you let me sleep now then I'll get the next whole night feeding. Okay?"  
  
"Fine" she put her robe on (which she could now fit back into) and walked to the nursery". She took Eric out of the crib, changed his diaper, dressed him in a cute white body suite with tiny aqua green printed racing cars all around, sat in the rocking chair as she fed him his bottle. When he was practically done with it, he decided he had had enough so Faye burped him and rocked gently back and forth humming softly.  
  
"I told you once before but you don't seem to listen so I'll repeat myself. You sing off key", Spike said as he was leaning against the door now wearing a comfortable pair of black pants and a dark green shirt.  
  
"You're just lucky I can't get up and kick your ass".  
  
"Spike person and Faye Faye breakfast's ready!" exclaimed Ed poking her head in. This caused Eric to give a high pitch cry. "Oops sorry, Edward didn't mean to wake baby Eric", and ran out from the room afraid of what Faye might do, who was now giving her a dirty look.  
  
Spike walked up to Faye and took Eric into his arms. "Go on and get some rest if you want, I'll handle this little guy".  
  
She took this opportunity to take her usual long bath and dressed in a black tank top with light brownish pants. She walked into the kitchen drying her hair with a towel seeing Jet and Spike playing checkers, Ein sleeping on the ground, and Ed sitting on the counter with her goggles on staring blanking in front of her while moving from side to side.  
  
"Where's the baby?"  
  
"Ed put baby Eric in his crib where he's now sleep". Ein had awaked and was growling at the door. "Ein what's wrong?" Ed's question was answered when a loud sound that sounded much like a gunshot came from the living room.  
  
Everyone looked up startled and ran to the living room. There stood Julia, wearing her usual tight leather uniform with a black trench coat holding a smoking pistol and about thirty of Vicious' henchmen standing right behind her. "So glad you could all make it, most of all you Spike", she said and wore that evil smirk.  
  
"Julia? You will pay for what you've done to Shin, I swear you will".  
  
"Yeah? Well you can give him and his pathetic girlfriend my regards when you see him in the next life, and believe me that'll be soon. ATTACK!"  
  
All of the henchmen quickly surrounded Spike, Jet, and Faye, while Ed and Ein hid behind a couch. Ten henchmen were in a semicircle surrounding Jet. "No doubt this will be easy". He punched three men in a domino affect, gave a sidekick to one guy and sending him collating into the person who was behind him. "Five down and only five more to go".  
  
Spike on the other hand had already taken four men down and was now dealing with six. He kicked one guy in the ribs and punched him in the stomach; then diverted his attention to the guy that was coming behind him with a club. As he was going to strike him Spike disarmed it away from him and swung it to his face twice, knees, and legs. Another different guy came from behind him and held onto his body, which cause Spike to drop the club so; he threw him over his shoulder at other guy who was approaching him. "When the tough gets going the going gets tough. Only two left it shouldn't be so hard".  
  
By this time Faye had taken out six men and fighting with only four. "Come on boys I promise not to bite hard". The first guy was going to punch her she grabbed his arm and pulled him downward to collect and kneed him in the stomach; she then spun and elbowed the next guy in the face. The next two came to each side of her and planning to sandwich her with their kicks she ducked and they ended knocking each other unconscious.  
  
With no more men coming after her, Faye scanned the room and observed that both Spike and Jet were doing fine. There was one thing that did bother her, where was Julia? Once again she scanned the room and finally spotted her leaning against the wall, camouflage by the shadows, staring intensely at Spike. She walked away from the shadows and took something out of her coat, it was her pistol. Faye watched Julia raising her arm that held the pistol and had aimed it at Spike. With him being so occupied with his fighting he didn't notice a thing. Seeing Julia about to pull the trigger Faye ran to her and kicked it out of her hand. Faye and Julia now stared at each other.  
  
"Well if it isn't Spike's new bitch, Faye isn't it?" Julia asked.  
  
"I would choose your words wisely Julia".  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want to get you angry. Who knows what will happen?" she talked sarcastically. "You know I was Spike's old flame and I just can't wait to tell you the memorable times we spent together. Those moments are what I cherished so much and that was the only thing what kept me going but then I found out that he had a new whore who had borne a bastard child of his".  
  
Faye was now flaming with anger. "No one calls me a whore least of all my son a bastard child! You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" she stood in a fighting stance and Julia took off her coat and stood in one as well. Both were now staring at one another with looks that could kill. 


	11. Faye's Victory and Misfortune

The Past Returns: Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
Julia was the first one to strike. She aimed to kick at the ribs, which Faye easily blocked. Faye then did a spinning back kicked to her chest, upper cut to her face, and was going to punch her when Julia block and grabbed onto her arm pulling her to herself and kneed her in the stomach, causing Faye to bent over, and elbowed to her back causing her enemy to fall back on the ground. Faye quickly turned over on her back and saw Julia coming to her with a kick, she pushed it out of the way with her left foot, turned and kicked her with her right foot, that pushed Julia away from her. She got to her feet and punched her on the jaw.  
  
This impact made Julia stammered back. She put one hand to her mouth and saw that she was bleeding at the side of her mouth. "Well then you do have some gusts after all".  
  
"I'm glad to hear you finally realized it. Answer this one question for me Julia, why do you hate me so much? Is it because I'm the new fire in Spike's life?" Instead of answering her she ran toward Faye screaming. "I guess I got my answer", she smirked.  
  
Julia charged at Faye once again and was trying to strike her with all her might however, couldn't get a punch to her because Faye kept blocking her every move; she tried to punch her with her right hand but again she blocked it and pulled her arm so that Faye was able to throw Julia over her shoulder that made her fall flat on her butt but still held her arm tucked against her back. Julia then was about to back elbow her with her left arm but Faye saw that coming so she blocked and tucked that arm to her back as well. Faye pushed Julia hard against a wall. "I never thought I'd use these but, there's a first time for everything", Faye said as she handcuffed her to the wall (much like how she was cuffed in episode 3). Just as she finished she felt someone grab her around the waist and pulled her roughly against him. She looked up and saw Vicious holding onto her with one hand and held a gun to her neck in the other.  
  
"If you try to get away I'll order your son killed", he whispered and indicated to Eric who was being held by a henchman.  
  
"SPIKE!" he yelled. Both him and Jet looked up and saw the situation. "You always did know how to pick them uh? Faye is beautiful not to mention smells awfully nice. As for your son he's so cute; takes after most of your features if I may add", spoke Vicious.  
  
"This is between you and me so you can leave her and my son out of this"; he said firmly and took a step towards them.  
  
"No, hold it right there; take another step and watch her get killed", he pushed his gun deeper into her neck and saw Spike take one step back. "That's right now we understand each other".  
  
"Leave everyone out of this Vicious!"  
  
"Let's make a deal. Just to show you my thanks for being loyal to me when you were in the Red Dragon I'll let your son go". His henchman carefully placed Eric down on the couch. "But to prove to you and all of my henchmen, which are watching, no one should dare to defy me, I'm taking your lover. Listen here, only you come alone to the syndicate main building and I'll give her back to you, then, we can settle this once and for all. I'm a man of my word", and exposed the same marble Shin had when they first located him, slammed it to the ground. Thick white smoke then emerged and none of the men that were conscious could be seen. By the time it had cleared neither Vicious nor Faye was anywhere to be found.  
  
"I can't believe this!" yelled Jet. He walked over back to where Julia was handcuffed and pulled roughly at her collar. "You BITCH! You tell me where this 'main building' is located or I swear I'll blow your brains out!" he screamed.  
  
Spike intervened by pushing him off of Julia. "Get a hold of yourself! I know where this main building is located", he released Jet seeing him claimed down a bit.  
  
Coming out from behind the couch she said, "Ed and Ein wanted to help but we were so scared. What happened to Faye Faye Spike person?" Seeing he was ignoring her she glanced over to Jet. "Jet person?"  
  
"Set a course to Callisto, Jet", commanded Spike.  
  
"Right. Come on Ein . . . Ed I'll explain everything to you", he walked to the control room and hung his head down low.  
  
"I guess he's upset from loosing Faye as well", spoke Julia. She saw that Spike was ignoring her and walked over to the couch and picked Eric up who had just started to cry. "How can you be so sure that kid is really yours? Who knows maybe she slept with that guy who just walked off".  
  
"Shut it up Julia! Faye is not the whore you were or, slept with Vicious just so he could leave you in peace. She has class something that you will never have!" he yelled.  
  
Julia turned her head away and started to cry softly. "I never met to hurt you Spike . . . I loved you more than life itself. I thought that maybe by sharing my bed with him once in a while that was a good enough reason to leave us both alone".  
  
Spike sat across from her holding Eric in his arms. "What's done is done. There's nothing you can do to change the past".  
  
"I wish there was a way . . . I wish there was". A few moments of silence pasted. "I never did betray you, you know".  
  
"What difference does it make?"  
  
"No, it does. I want you to know what happened after you were released from the hospital, why I never came to the cemetery to meet you." She took a deep breath and continued. "I did what you said: 'took a walk to clam my nerves' and decided to walk back to my old apartment and gather some important documents that recorded the number of murders Vicious had against him. I thought that we could use those documents and put him away once and for all. I soon came to realize I wasn't the only one in the apartment . . .  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Julia sat at her desk sorting out papers and sacking them into a folder. She thought she heard footprints approaching behind her so she paused and listened carefully; however nothing could be heard so she continued. A man then came up behind her, grabbed her right arm, twisted her around, and pulled her to him.  
  
"Hello my beautiful Julia".  
  
"Vicious! What. . . how . . . I – I . . ."  
  
"I understand that you're at lost for words at the moment. You of all people should know that if someone betrays me, I always get payback". He saw the folder that was in her hand and snatched it away from her. "What's this?" he asked curiously. Vicious opened the folder, read through the papers, and finally realized what it was. "What does this mean?" He pushed her down on the desk and pulled out his gun, which he held to her throat. "You were going to take these files to the police or possibly the syndicate. Isn't that right, ISN'T?" He screamed into her face.  
  
"No! I finally recognized the fact that I have no future with Spike and I decided to come back to you, my home. That's honest truth", she lied.  
  
"What were you going to do with the files?" he demanded.  
  
"I, I was going to burn them. In order to prove my loyalty to you. But if you don't believe, that's just fine, please please don't hurt me", she said and then began to cry.  
  
He set the gun aside and caressed her cheek. "My precious Julia. How can I ever hurt you when you know that I'm madly in love with you? But I will hunt Spike down".  
  
"No! Please don't. You already have done enough harm to him. Please let him go".  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! Let him go? Are you crazy or are you trying to save him because you really love him instead, ANSWER ME! And if I were you I'd answer very carefully".  
  
"No Vicious, I only love one man and that is you, you only".  
  
"That's right! You belong to me and me only; soul and body . . . I have an idea. Just to prove your love and loyalty to me I want you to kill him".  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, KILL HIM! Or should I suspect that you're lying to me?"  
  
"Of course not. I, I will do it".  
  
Vicious smiled. "That's my girl", he then started to kiss her lips, jaw, and neck, as he made love to her. Julia cried silently.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"After he left my apartment I realized it was too late to meet you at the cemetery Spike. I then told Vicious that you had left the planet and I could not go after you, he, of course, believed me. I then came to the conclusion that I could not help myself so; instead I decided to sever Vicious in whatever he wanted me to do. My conscious was clear knowing you had escape far from him. A couple of months had then passed and without realizing it I began to shut down completely and turned into this emotionless cold hearted slave."  
  
"I'm sorry for everything you had to go through, I truly am", Spike said.  
  
"I just needed to tell you want really happened. And to let you know I did everything for you Spike because I loved you and I still do", she then let a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
He reached up and wrapped it away.  
  
"It seemed that destiny did not want us to be together, yet, it brought me joy because I now have a son and found a woman who I love with all my heart. And without a doubt I would gladly sacrifice my life for her".  
  
"Faye right?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry you have to hear this but over these past few years the love I once felt for you has died out completely and will never return. Faye is the only woman who has and would always have my love".  
  
"I understand . . . and for the love I still have for you I will help you get Faye back. I know the main syndicate building perfectly and the secret passageway it contains".  
  
"Thank you Julia, that means a lot to me", he grabbed the keys to the cuffs and with one hand released her.  
  
She sat back and stared at Spike with Eric in his arms. "He looks just like you, you know. Your twin".  
  
"Yeah, I know. Even though he's only two months old he also has his mother's appetite so I'll be back with his bottle before he gets restless. Then we can discuss the arrangements". With that said he walked out of the living room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope everyone liked the fighting scene between Faye and Julia. Not to mention when Vicious kidnapped Faye. But there's more to come! In the next chapter Jet, Julia, and Spike arrange plans in order to get Faye back. If everyone would like me to continue soon please review. Thank you for all of your support. Until next time. 


	12. Plan in Action

The Past Returns: Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
With Eric sleeping in his crib, everyone sat in the living room hunched over the table, staring at a map that Julia had drawn. The map had the building, its rooms, security systems, and secret passages drawn specify on it. Julia, by this time, had gone over the plan: Spike and Jet were both suppose to follow her though the underground passage that led directly to superior court office. Similar to Shin's plan, both Jet and Julia would both take on the imperial guards while Spike handed Vicious. Ed was sitting quickly on the floor hacking through the security systems that were set up around the building, with Ein sitting beside her. Her job mainly was to hack and shut off all of the systems once they were at the location.  
  
"Okay, run the plan by me one more time", said Jet.  
  
"What's difficult to understand? All three of us will go though this passageway", Julia said as she indicated to the map by pointing to it with a pen. "You and I will both –"  
  
"No", spoke Spike. "I've decided to go alone".  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Now you have a reason to go on living," she said hysterically.  
  
"Vicious has done and took a lot from me in the past and I'll be damned if he takes someone else away from me. What I'm trying to say is that this is a matter for me to deal  
  
alone".  
  
"Spike! What if you do rescue Faye but you die? What then?" Jet asked.  
  
"Then my job was accomplished, Faye will be safe." Jet gave him a doubtful look. "I've never questioned your actions so don't question mine".  
  
" . . . there's nothing I can do to change your mind is there?"  
  
He shook his head no. "If I don't make it back on time just take care of her and Eric".  
  
"You know I will".  
  
"Okay then". He turned to Ed. "How's it going Ed?"  
  
"Uhhhh, Ed is aaaallllll ready when Spike person is".  
  
"That's good. Now remember I'll talk to you through an eyepiece and tell you when to shut off the systems. Jet, set the Bebop at full speed and we should be there in no time. In the meanwhile I'll go get ready", and walked out of the room.  
  
Julia had been silent though this whole discussion but she had something else in mind. One thing had been certain: she was not going to let Spike get himself killed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once he arrived at the compound he immediately set explosives all around the building. If he something went wrong once he was inside then he'll be left with no other option but to blow up the building. Even, if it meant he too was going to die also, either way Spike was going to finally put an end to Vicious. He now stood behind a tree and was overlooking the compound. Like once before it was crawling with imperial guards and spot lights shined all over the front gate. "Okay Ed now", Spike said as he spoke into the intercom.  
  
A few seconds later the lights went out and commands could be heard coming from the guards. Like he did with Shin, Spike shot and kicked opened the gate and ran for the main entrance. Once he reached it he stead made a left turn and quickly walked over the shiny glass floor. He remember Julia telling him that after he turn; walk precisely twenty paces and he should come to a hollow sound floor. When Spike had walked twenty paces he tapped the floor with his right foot and did hear a hollow sound however, was covered with a carpet. He lifted the carpet and saw a tiny hook so, he tugged at the hook and the tile revealed an opening with stair that led to the bottom. Instantly he walked down, took the flashlight he had brought with him, and noticed a long corridor. Carefully he covered this secret passageway and walked down the long dark corridor. Upon reaching the end Spike realized there was another set of spiral stairs that led up to the second floor and probably to the to superior court office, he didn't hesitate to take them.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the superior court office Faye sat in the main chair while Vicious sat on top of his desk with one hand holding a gun that was pointed to her and drinking coffee in the other, and guards were standing by alertly.  
  
"Now tell me this Faye. How did a jackass like Spike get lucky enough to end up with a beautiful, not to mention perfect body, like you? Maybe the idiot does have some luck ever all, what do you think?" he put the cup down and leaned down toward Faye, slowly bringing the gun down to her chin.  
  
"I think you're a fuckin' asshole who envies Spike because he took away everything you ever wanted . . . including your self respect."  
  
Vicious chuckled. "My, my, what pride you have. I must say I do envy him in having a woman like you. You know, I was onboard the Bebop long before the fight broke out. I was watching you through the shadows, besides your looks, I love your fighting techniques; not to mention you did provide Spike with a healthy heir". With his other free hand he grabbed Faye's head and kissed her forcefully on the lips.  
  
Little did he know that someone had now entered the room, watching this scene take place. The mysteriously shadow person grew angry; his right hand clutched tightly around the gun he held and his left hand tighten into a fist, turning his knuckles white.  
  
Vicious finally pulled away. "You disgusting bastard", Faye screamed and spit in his face with disgust.  
  
"Why you bitch! I'll just have to teach you to respect me!" he lifted his hand that held the gun, preparing to strike her with it, when all of a sudden a shot broke through the air and knocked his gun out of his hand.  
  
He turned around and saw Spike holding onto a smoking gun. "Don't you ever think of touching her again", he spoke firmly.  
  
At this point the imperial guards had quickly surrounded Spike. "No! This is a matter between Spike and me. Stay out of this you fools", Vicious commanded. And they did what they were told. He then lifted Faye out of the chair and held her across her shoulders, he then took out a knife that was in his coat and also, with the other hand, held it to her neck.  
  
"Like you said Vicious, this is a matter between you and me. So, you can leave Faye out of this". Seeing that he was not coming through to him he spoke again. "I'm warning  
  
you. Let her go or I'll –"  
  
"What? You'll do what? Shoot me like a coward?"  
  
"No, but I might", another voice spoke.  
  
Everyone averted their attention to the person who spoke. It was Julia, who also held a gun, with Jet standing by her side.  
  
"Ah Julia! Do you honestly think I believe that? After all I did provide you with food and a place to stay. You know, what a bitch needs to survive with", Vicious spoke to her.  
  
"Yes you did. But, I can never forget what you've done to me. You turned me into a cold heartless person who killed Shin; and all he ever did was be a friend to me. As a result, I lost the only man I ever loved".  
  
"Sadly he didn't feel the same about you or else he would have returned for you. What I do have to say is that you did satisfy me in bed . . . most of the time".  
  
Tears were now burning down her cheeks. "One thing I would like you to know Vicious, is that each time you made love to me I imagined it was Spike who did. Because unlike you, you never satisfied me".  
  
He laughed. "I honestly don't care what you thought or think about me. I now have Faye here to truly entertain me. What do you think about that Spike? By the look of you eyes I'd say you disagree with me. Pity".  
  
Seeing that Vicious was a bit distracted at this time. Faye took the opportunity to deliver a right high kick to Vicious' face. "ARGH", he cried out he pain as he covered his face with both hands.  
  
She ran into Spike's arms. "Faye, are you alright?" Spike asked concerned.  
  
"I am now", she smiled.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" they heard Vicious say as he now stared at them.  
  
"No, actually you'll be the one to pay", Julia spoke. She was about to pull the trigger when Vicious, noticing this, threw the knife he still held at her gun and caused it to be knocked out of her hand. She stared in bewilderment.  
  
"You forget, I have quicker reflexes".  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one I want", Spike said who was walking toward him and was now staring at Vicious face to face.  
  
"Right", he grinned. "Let us finish what I started four years ago".  
  
"With pleasure", Spike replied. 


	13. Let the Action Begin

The Past Returns: Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
Spike tossed his gun to the floor. "Ready when you are", he said.  
  
Vicious quickly delivered the first punch, which Spike easily blocked. Multiple combinations of kicks and punches were thrown however, both men were well talented in fighting that they kept blocking each other's moves; it was as if one anticipated with the other was going to do.  
  
As Julia, Jet, and Faye stood by watching. The imperial guards started to move in closer to them, probably they planned to come to Vicious' aid. Faye sensed this so, she reached out and grabbed one guy's arm. "I don't think so", with that said she swung the guy into her upper right kick and send him down to the floor in pain. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interfere with a man's fight?" she asked as she put her arms on her hips.  
  
(With this done, all of the guards were now on their feet and move toward Faye however, Jet and Julia were now taking them on).  
  
One man come up behind Faye and swung a staff at her, she naturally ducked the blow and instead yanked it away from him and used it to pound his body to the ground, down he went.  
  
She glanced around the room and saw Jet was taking on one guards when another was running up from behind him. Faye took the staff that was in her hand and threw it, sending it flying through the air and knocking the guard to the floor as well. When Jet was finished dealing with his guard he turned and realized what had happened. He looked at Faye and nodded, his way of saying "thank you", she nodded back.  
  
She now directed her attention back to another guard who was approaching her. Instantly she delivered a right punch, swirled beside him, elbowed him with her left elbow, and flipped him over onto his back. She looked behind her and saw guard number four running to her so, she side kicked him with her right leg, upper cut up, and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to the floor with her, throwing him over her with her feet; in the process sending him colluding with guard number five. Faye flipped back onto her feet and stared upon guards number six, seven, and eight. She gave them an evil grin. "So, who's first?"  
  
  
  
Julia was going well herself. She had now taken out four guards and was dealing with guard number five. She decided to give him a left hook kick then, walked up to him and kicked him twice hard in the stomach, he was out cold. Another guard came up bear hugging her from behind, almost lifting her off her feet. Luckily she regain her balance and leaned forward kicking him in the groaning and turning around, grabbing him by the head and kneed him with her leg. "These fools are just so pathetic", she said. (Sorry that Julia doesn't have a big fighting scene but as you can see I'm not very fond of her. Thus giving her a small part and Faye the cool big part. She's just so awesome)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile two guards were holding Jet and a third approached him. He quickly gave the third guard a left bow kick and a left sidekick, pushing him away. Jet then glanced at the two guards who were holding him by the arms, he stepped slighting back and slammed the two into each other, knocking them unconscious. A fourth guard came running to him, he stepped aside and managed to grab him by the neck. He directed his attention to a fifth guard, who was screaming while holding onto a staff; so Jet once again stepped slightly aside so that the guard he was holding got hit with the staff and immediately grabbed onto the fifth guard by the collar and send him flying up against the wall. "Piece of cake", he said as he wiped his hands clean.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the fighting between Spike and Vicious had grown intense. Vicious had a slight swell on his right cheek and Spike had a deep cut above his left eye brow that was bleeding down the side of his face. Vicious threw two straight punches at Spike he dodged the first punch but blocked the second and kneed him in the stomach. He thought that by kneeing him he himself would now have the upper hand however, Vicious surprised him and recover and managed to kick him across the face; causing Spike to bleed from the right corner of his mouth. Vicious then elbowed him in the ribs and did a spinning back kick to push him away. Spike staggered a bit and saw Vicious coming after him, punched him once again in the ribs. Spike then caught his arm, as he was going to punch him a third time and twisted it, causing Vicious to cry out in pain, and sweep kick him from under his legs and falling hard onto the floor. Spike then hovered over Vicious, staring down at him.  
  
"I haven't lost this fight", Vicious said as he stared up at Spike.  
  
"Yes you have. It ends here", he responded.  
  
Vicious looked to his left and noticed that the gun Spike had tossed aside earlier was now lying close beside him. Quickly he reached for it and pointed it to him.  
  
Spike's eyes went wide with bewilderment. "It'll take more than just bullets to stop me Vicious".  
  
"Then I'll wound you where it hurts you the most". He then drifted his aim to Faye who was so distracted with her fight against the guards she didn't even notice what was happening.  
  
Spike saw what Vicious wanted to accomplish so he yelled out to her. "FAYE!"  
  
She turned around and saw Vicious holding a gun to her. He immediately fired two shots before she moved out of his aim. To Faye this moment seemed to last forever. She saw the two bullets moving toward her, it was as if time had stopped and was now moving in slow motion; this is how she saw the bullets, moving in slow motion. The bullets were about to impact with her yet, instead another person intervened, Julia.  
  
Julia received the two shots, which had landed such below the ribs. She coughed out blood and fell hard to the floor. All of the imperial guards had been dealt with so, Jet and Faye were by her side.  
  
Vicious on the other hand had seen Julia take the shots that was meant for Faye. He was studden by this; Spike saw that he was distracted so he took this opportunity to dive for the gun. Vicious had quickly regained his consciousness and both were now struggling for the gun. Both had a hard firm grip on it however, Spike decided to let one hand loose and punch Vicious in the face twice. This caused him to loose his grip and Spike quickly yanked it away and held it to his head.  
  
Vicious now stared at the gun that was being held to his head. "You know at the beginning I did envy you because in the syndicate's eyes you were the better person who had better qualities. Of course I was assigned leader of our little pack because I had been there much longer than you have, in a way I thought they even felt pity for me. But I see the years had made you grow soft Spike. You were always the fool!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm also the fool who's holding the gun", with that he fired one bullet to his brain. Vicious' body fell to the ground lifeless. Dark red blood spilling all over the floor. 


	14. Time to let the past go

The Past Returns: Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
For once it was finally over and he needed the time to let this sink in. Spike stared several moments at Vicious' body he, then turned at walked over to where Jet, Julia, and Faye were.  
  
They were currently where they were before. Julia was still alive breathing with her blood sputtered around her. Jet was looking over her wound while Faye just knelt by in case she was needed.  
  
Spike too knelt down them. "How's the problem?" he asked Jet.  
  
"Not good. The two bullet wounds seemed to have punctured her liver causing internal bleeding from the inside".  
  
All Spike seemed to do was nod and just glance at Julia.  
  
"What are the odds, I'll die just like Shin did. Spike?" she called as she turned her head and look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Julia".  
  
"Is it over? Is it finally over now?"  
  
"Yeah it is". She let a small smile escape from her lips. "Why?" he asked her. "Why did you take that bullet? I thought you hated – "  
  
"No", she interrupted. "I don't hate Faye. I was just boiling with jealously. . . what more can I say? I wish I was in her shoes". At this point she turned her head and faced Faye.  
  
"I'm sorry for the things you had to go though because of me and Vicious. And take care of Spike for me okay? I know he'll be happy at your side", she coughed up blood but still continued. "You know, you are a really strong and lucky woman".  
  
"I know. Maybe now you can finally find peace", she answered.  
  
"That'll be nice". She turned once again at Spike. "Thank you Spike".  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me find my path", once again, she coughed up blood. "I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I'm sorry for everything I did to you in the past". With the little energy she had left, Julia lifted one hand and placed it on his cheek.  
  
"All is forgiven. Thank you for saving Faye's life, it really meant a lot to me".  
  
"I know it did, that's why I did it. . . all I ever did was for you", with that her hand fell lifeless to the ground. Julia was dead.  
  
"You okay Spike?" Jet asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am. Come on let's get out of here".  
  
All three of them walked away from the room and made their way to the front. When Spike knew they were a good distance away from the compound he took out what seemed to be a control. He pressed a button and instantly the building, which they had just come out of, blew up in a enormous explosion. Fire was reaching high into the sky and little bits of the building were flying in different directions. There was nothing left, Spike had finally put an end to the Red Dragon Syndicate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Spike walked into a cemetery carrying a dozen white roses and stood in front of tombstone and set them down. "Well Shin the only thing I can say is that it's over and I've avenged you by killing Vicious so, now you can truly rest in peace". Spike smiled and continued. "You know I was remembering the fun times we had while being in the Red Dragon and it wasn't all that bad. But, we will see each other again my friend". Then he stood there in silence remembering those times.  
  
A baby's gibberish babbling could be heard coming closer and closer and a hand rested on his shoulder. "Spike, are you okay?" Faye asked.  
  
He turned around and saw Faye carrying Eric in her arms. He smiled "Of course, couldn't be better".  
  
"You sure? I mean with what everything happened?"  
  
"Remember when I told you that sometimes it's best to not know about the past?" She nodded. "That's what I intend on doing, forget about the past and live the future", with that he put one arm around Faye and the other hand lifted to his son's face to gently stroking it. Eric tightly held onto his father's finger and began to stuck on it.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you found your answer to your question right?" Faye asked.  
  
"Which was . . . ?"  
  
"Finding out if you're truly alive".  
  
He smiled. "With you two at my side yes I am".  
  
She smirked. "You better have said that".  
  
"And if I didn't?" he challenged.  
  
"You would have been sorry".  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Faye laughed. "You'll just have to keep on wondering".  
  
"So, anything new happening onboard?"  
  
"Actually Jet sent me to come get you cause Ed found another bounty that's worth a million woolongs".  
  
"Another day, another bounty".  
  
"You have anything else better to do?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, not really. All I know is that hunting with you is always an adventure".  
  
"Well then with that said, lets let the adventure begin, shall we?"  
  
Eric then took out Spike's finger from his mouth, but still held onto it tightly, and giggled.  
  
Spike looked down once again at his son then back at Faye. "I'll take that as a yes".  
  
The three then left and walked back to the Bebop.  
  
You finally found your peace, so now cowboy, go and relish it . . .  
  
1.1.1.1.1 The End 


End file.
